The Facebook Wall Progression
by xLostInTheSun
Summary: "Sheldon Cooper and Amy Farrah Fowler are now friends", or their story through a social network.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't even know what this is meant to be. My Shamy obsession is getting out of control. I'll write more, maybe three or four episodes per chapter, I guess?**

* * *

**Sheldon Cooper **– Don't you hate it when your so-called friends blackmail you into changing your pre-evening schedule?

**Rajesh Koothrappali** and **Howard Wolowitz** like this.

**Sheldon Cooper **– I'm sure this sock isn't even in here.

**Rajesh Koothrappali** – You wish.

**ooo**

**Sheldon Cooper **– This pre-evening turned out better than expected.

**Sheldon Cooper **and **Amy Farrah Fowler **are now friends.

**Rajesh Koothrappali **likes this.

**Howard Wolowitz **– Good Lord, it's happening.

**ooo**

**Amy Farrah Fowler **wrote on **Sheldon Cooper**'s wall.

Hello Sheldon. I am looking forward to conversing with you again.

**Rajesh Koothrappali **likes this.

**Rajesh Koothrappali **– I ship it.

**Leonard Hofstadter **– Do I even want to know?

**Howard Wolowitz **– The Apocalypse is upon us, that is what.

**Amy Farrah Fowler **– Sheldon, I have decided that I do not like your friends.

**Sheldon Cooper **– Understandable.

**Howard Wolowitz **– Still shipping it, Raj?

**Rajesh Koothrappali **– Of course. It's the first time I see Sheldon siding with someone. The Shamy is on, dude.

**ooo**

**Sheldon Cooper **– This seems to be a source of confusion for many of my friends, so I'd like to publicly state that I do NOT have a girlfriend.

**Barry Kripke **likes this.

**Sheldon Cooper **– Why did I add Kripke to my Facebook friends, I have no idea.

**Howard Wolowitz **– Yeah, you keep telling yourself that, Sheldon.

**Missy Cooper **– What's this girlfriend story, Shelly? Shall I tell Mommy that her prayers worked?

**Sheldon Cooper – **I saved a nun's life. Why am I being punished?

**ooo**

**Amy Farrah Fowler **wrote on **Sheldon Cooper**'s wall.

Sheldon, I'd like to Skype you as soon as possible. I believe I may have found a way to save humanity from its gloomy fate.

**ooo**

**Sheldon Cooper **– Is any of my female friends willing to rent their womb?

**Amy Farrah Fowler** likes this.

**Leonard Hofstadter – **…

**Sheldon Cooper **– I said "female", Leonard.

**ooo**

**Sheldon Cooper **– Don't trust your mobile phone company. It appears that intimacy can't be reached through texting.

**ooo**

**Sheldon Cooper **and **Shiny Penny **are now friends.

**Shiny Penny **and **Leonard Hofstadter **like this.

**ooo**

**Shiny Penny **wrote on **Sheldon Cooper**'s wall.

Hi Sweetie :)

**Sheldon Cooper **– Why are you suddenly interested in Facebook? I thought you hated it?

**Shiny Penny **– I want to spy on you and your girlfriend.

**Sheldon Cooper** – Amy Farrah Fowler isn't my girlfriend. Nor is "Shiny Penny" your actual name, for that matter.

**Shiny Penny **– I'm gonna be a great movie star one day. I don't want people to find out about my sad social circle.

**ooo**

**Amy Farrah Fowler **wrote on **Sheldon Cooper**'s wall.

I have thought about your proposition and think I'd like to follow through.

**Sheldon Cooper **– Fine. What time should I pick you up?

**Amy Farrah Fowler **– You don't have a car. Shouldn't I be the one picking you up?

**Sheldon Cooper **– Social conventions dictate that the man should pick up the woman on their way to a date.

**Amy Farrah Fowler **– Very well, then. I'll be waiting for you at 7. Goodbye Sheldon.

**Rajesh Koothrappali **– Isn't it romantic?

**ooo**

**Amy Farrah Fowler **wrote on **Sheldon Cooper**'s wall.

I had a lovely evening, thank you. And thank Penny for me, too.

**Shiny Penny **likes this.

**Shiny Penny –** T'was my pleasure, Amy! :) Kind of, anyway.

**Amy Farrah Fowler** – Oh, hello. Do you mind if I friend you?

**Shiny Penny **– Sure, go ahead.

**Amy Farrah Fowler **– Did you add another man to your exceptional string of lovers, in the end?

**Shiny Penny **– …

**Sheldon Cooper **– Ladies, please. Keep this jibber-jabber to your own walls.

**Shiny Penny – **It's okay Sweetie. I'm slowly walking away from this conversation.

**ooo**

**Sheldon Cooper **– Counterfactuals time!

**Amy Farrah Fowler **likes this.

**Howard Wolowitz **– What is this?

**Leonard Hofstadter – **Trust me, you don't want to know.

**ooo**

**Sheldon Cooper **and **Amy Farrah Fowler **are no longer friends.

**Shiny Penny **– What happened?

**Howard Wolowitz **– There was too much crazy for a single room when they were together. It's for the best.

**ooo**

**Sheldon Cooper **– Everyone knows physics rule the world. I'm better off without her.

**Howard Wolowitz **likes this.

**Shiny Penny **– :((

**ooo**

**Sheldon Cooper **– I'm getting a cat :)

**Leonard Hofstadter **– I don't know what's worrying me the most; the cat, or the emoticon?

**ooo**

**Sheldon Cooper **– I think my kitty needs a few friends. He's so alone :(

**Leonard Hofstadter **– Okay, it's both.

**ooo**

**Missy Cooper **wrote on **Sheldon Cooper**'s wall.

Mom just got on the first plane to California that she could find. A girl? Shelly, you've finally hit puberty!

**ooo**

**Sheldon Cooper **and **Amy Farrah Fowler **are now friends.

**Rajesh Koothrappali **likes this.

**Leonard Hofstadter **– Not sure if I'm relieved because the cats are gone or depressed because the Shamy is back.

**Howard Wolowitz **– I didn't have to live with the cats. I'm mostly depressed.

**ooo**

**Amy Farrah Fowler **wrote on **Sheldon Cooper**'s wall.

I had a lovely time giving those cats away with you. Our shared love for animals leads me to wonder if you'd like to accompany me to the zoo sometime.

**Rajesh Koothrappali **likes this.

**Sheldon Cooper – **Oh, what a lovely idea!

**Amy Farrah Fowler **– Saturday afternoon? I'm picking you up at 2.

**Sheldon Cooper **– Sunday would work better for me.

**Amy Farrah Fowler **– This is settled, then.

**Shiny Penny **– This is so hot.

**Rajesh Koothrappali – **IKR? I ship it so hard.

* * *

**A/N: I do too, Raj. I do.**

**Thanks everyone for reading. Like I said, I don't know what this is supposed to be, but, oh, well.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here comes a second chapter, because shipping Shamy to the point of ridicule is kind of my life now.**

**From The Hot Troll Deviation to The Apology Insufficiency.**

* * *

**Sheldon Cooper – **Curse you and your desk, Koothrappali.

**Rajesh Koothrappali**, **Howard Wolowitz** and **Leonard Hofstadter **like this.

**Rajesh Koothrappali** – Never mess with me, bitch.

**Amy Farrah Fowler – **Is this another case of penile display?

**Howard Wolowitz **– Oh, Shamy. You never fail to amuse me. And when I say "amuse" I mean "make me want to shoot myself in the head".

**Sheldon Cooper **– Do you not have a girlfriend to get back, Wolowitz?

**ooo**

**Sheldon Cooper – **Face it, friends. I have a functional friendship with a female and you don't.

**Amy Farrah Fowler **and **Shiny Penny **like this.

**Shiny Penny **– Awww, thank you sweetie.

**Sheldon Cooper – **I didn't mean you, Penny.

**Rajesh Koothrappali** – Oh, snap.

**Shiny Penny** - …

**Rajesh Koothrappali** – Just to be clear, though: you didn't mean me either, Sheldon?

**Sheldon Cooper** – I hate to look as ineloquent as Penny, but really, the only thing I have here is "…"

**ooo**

**Sheldon Cooper **– Hanging out with both Amy and Leonard at the same time proves to be quite tiring. Leonard is grumpier than my dad used to be when he ran out of alcohol.

**Amy Farrah Fowler **likes this.

**Leonard Hofstadter **– I want to die.

**Sheldon Cooper **– Fine. At least you won't put your feet on my spot again.

**ooo**

**Sheldon Cooper **and **Amy Farrah Fowler **are no longer friends.

**Howard Wolowitz **likes this.

**Shiny Penny **– Again?!

**Rajesh Koothrappali **– Are the cats coming back?

**Leonard Hostadter – **I don't think so. He's the one who cut ties loose this time, because his relationship status with Amy got him joined to another object by an inclined plane wrapped helically around an axis.

**Shiny Penny **- …

**ooo**

**Sheldon Cooper **– One never realizes how dangerous it is to have so many accounts on so many different social networks until one has to disappear from the online world.

**Shiny Penny **– What the hell is wrong with you?

**Howard Wolowitz **– So many things.

**ooo**

**Sheldon Cooper **and** Amy Farrah Fowler **are now friends.

**Rajesh Koothrappali **and **Shiny Penny **like this.

**Howard Wolowitz **– I don't even wanna talk about it.

**ooo**

**Amy Farrah Fowler** wrote on **Sheldon Cooper**'s wall.

Do you reckon we should update our Facebook Status to "in a relationship", just in case my mother decides to join this beloved social network?

**Sheldon Cooper **– I think we should see how the Skype Session goes first.

**Amy Farrah Fowler **– You're right. Though nowhere near as gullible as Leonard, my mother does tend to believe lies more easily than most people.

**Leonard Hofstadter **– How did you even manage to make this conversation about me?

**Sheldon Cooper **– Please, Leonard. This conversation is definitely not about you. Your mother is right, you really do have an inferiority complex that is bordering on the unbearable.

**Beverly Hofstadter** – Of course I'm right. I always am.

**Leonard Hofstadter – **What the hell mother? You don't even accept my friend requests but you're reading Sheldon's wall?

**Sheldon Cooper **– Once more, Beverly and I are proven right.

**Leonard Hofstadter **– …

**Amy Farrah Fowler – **Eloquent as always, Leonard.

**Leonard Hofstadter **– I had forgotten how it felt to be stomped on by the three big bullies of the school.

**ooo**

**Sheldon Cooper **– I must say, my Bazingas are getting better and better.

**Amy Farrah Fowler **likes this.

**Amy Farrah Fowler – **Although you did scare me a bit with this one.

**Sheldon Cooper **– It's only fair. I spent twenty four hours in the absolute horror of thinking you'd fallen in love with me.

**Shiny Penny **– Just so you know, I'm screencaping this conversation so I can read it to you when you two get married six years from now.

**ooo**

**Sheldon Cooper **– That was the best cover up story mankind ever saw, and Leonard had to ruin it.

**Howard Wolowitz **likes this.

**Rajesh Koothrappali **– You mean he ruined my sister.

**Shiny Penny** – What do you mean, Raj?

**Leonard Hostadter **– Oh please, Raj. Let it go already.

**Shiny Penny **– What do you mean, Raj?

**Amy Farrah Fowler** – Once more I am proven to be the best of your friends since I went with your ruse to my mother.

**Shiny Penny **– Raj.

**Sheldon Cooper** – Indeed, Amy Farrah Fowler. Maybe I should delete all my Facebook friends apart from you. My wall certainly would look smarter.

**ooo**

**Sheldon Cooper **– Friends who are fixated on their opinions and refuse to see the right way are the worst kind of friends.

**Amy Farrah Fowler **likes this.

**Leonard Hofstadter **– I hope you two see the irony in this statement, considering the twenty five cat fiasco from last month.

**Howard Wolowitz **– If this is about me, you can go to hell Sheldon.

**Sheldon Cooper** – Come on, I said I was sorry.

**Howard Wolowitz **– And I said that's not enough. You destroyed a great professional opportunity for me, you giant douchebag.

**Sheldon Cooper **– No, my Mom always said a sorry can make wrong things right again.

**Amy Farrah Fowler **– Then again, he only has a Master's Degree. No wonder he can't grasp simple things such as basic social protocols.

**Howard Wolowitz **– Go to hell, the both of you. Thenardier monsters.

* * *

**A/N: I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT I'M DOING ANYMORE. SEND HELP PLEASE.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: a huge thank you to everyone who's reviewed/favourited/followed this fanfiction so far. I think you guys turned my less serious fanfic ever into my most succesful one and I smile whenever I get an e-mail from ffnet! Thanks a million!**

**This chapter covers "The 21-Second Excitation", "The Boyfriend Complexity" and Shamy-filled "The Alien Parasite Hypothesis".**

* * *

**Sheldon Cooper –** I'll be watching one of my favorite movies + 21 seconds with my best friends tonight. My life is better than yours.

**Rajesh Koothrappali**, **Howard Wolowitz**, **Leonard Hofstadter** and **Amy Farrah Fowler **like this.

**Rajesh Koothrappali **– This is going to be epic or my name isn't Rajesh Koothrappali.

**Leonard Hofstadter **– What time should we expect you guys at the apartment, btw?

**Rajesh Koothrappali **– Same old story: it's gonna depend on how long it takes to get Howard's mom out of the bathtub.

**Howard Wolowitz **– Grab your whip Indi, Wolowizard's in the game.

**Leonard Hofstadter **– You're lucky your girlfriend isn't in Sheldon's Facebook friends, Howard.

**Amy Farrah Fowler **– While I'm glad to be more and more included into your life to the point of being referred to as one of your best friends, Sheldon, and while I do warm up to your social circle in spite of its general weirdness and lack of real intelligence, I'm still unsure as to how to react to some of your friends' antics.

**Howard Wolowitz **– Why is she coming, again?

**Amy Farrah Fowler **– I do warm up to your social circle but I'm not going to lie, the waters are still pretty cold for Wolowitz and his non-existent PhD.

**ooo**

**Sheldon Cooper **– Updating my status from the Cheescake Factory because my friends are weak. I hate my life.

**Amy Farrah Fowler **likes this.

**Sheldon Cooper **– Seeing how you arbitrarily sided with said friends, I'm not sure you really should be liking this status, Amy Farrah Fowler.

**Amy Farrah Fowler **– Like I said, it's a mean to gain acceptance from them.

**Sheldon Cooper **– And you ditched us the moment you heard about Penny's little soirée.

**Amy Farrah Fowler **– Look at it that way: it's a person less to get into the cinema.

**Sheldon Cooper **– You've got a point.

**Shiny Penny **– Okay. I'm at the bar and have a perfect view on the dining area. I can clearly see you're still at that table. Are you really talking on Facebook when you're sitting next to each other?

**Amy Farrah Fowler – **Of course! Our oral conversation is focused on the effect of classical music on plants' growth.

**Shiny Penny **– Oh, Shamy.

**ooo**

**Sheldon Cooper **– I INFORMED YOU THUSLY.

**ooo**

**Sheldon Cooper **– I think I might have a concussion.

**Shiny Penny **– What happened?!

**Leonard Hofstadter** – He stole a movie and we got beaten up by a crowd of enraged nerds. Usual crazy Cooper stuff.

**Shiny Penny **– The evening with Amy gave me nightmares too. I guess the Shamy really can't help making our lives a living hell.

**Leonard Hofstadter **– What did she do, now?

**Shiny Penny **– I'd rather forget.

**Amy Farrah Fowler **– I followed Wikipedia's advice and engaged in harmless lesbianism with her.

**Leonard Hofstadter **– …

**Howard Wolowitz **– Not sure if I'm turned on or creeped out.

**Shiny Penny **– This is so going back to Bernadette.

**Sheldon Cooper **– My throbbing head is already punishment enough for the theft I am guilty of. Please stop making my Facebook Wall look stupid.

**ooo**

**Sheldon Cooper **and **Bernadette Rostenkowski **are now friends.

**Shiny Penny **likes this.

**Bernadette Rostenkowski **– Thank you for accepting my request, Sheldon.

**Howard Wolowitz **– Oh, hi, baby.

**Bernadette Rostenkowski **– I'm here to watch you, Howard. Just so you know.

**ooo**

**Sheldon Cooper** – NOOO. The Penny Madness is back.

**Amy Farrah Fowler – **What happened?

**Sheldon Cooper **– Leonard and Penny are back together. Chaos is coming back to the apartment.

**Amy Farrah Fowler **– That does make sense. Bernadette and I hit a nerve on that Truth or Dare question.

**ooo**

**Sheldon Cooper **– I stayed up all night for nothing because Leonard Hofstadter never thinks of other people.

**Leonard Hofstadter **– Go away.

**ooo**

**Sheldon Cooper **– If you ladies who chose a restaurant care to know, you missed a great night of comic books discussions.

**Rajesh Koothrappali **likes this.

**Shiny Penny – **Something interesting happened at our own Girls Night Out.

**Sheldon Cooper** – More interesting than comic books? Don't be ridiculous, now.

**Bernadette Rostenkowski **– Oh, if you even knew, Sheldon.

**ooo**

**Sheldon Cooper **– Having lunch with the most intelligent of all my friends today.

**Amy Farrah Fowler **likes this.

**Amy Farrah Fowler **– I'm a bit behind on work. Do you mind eating while I'm cutting a brain.

**Sheldon Cooper **– I'm nothing if not adaptable, Amy Farrah Fowler.

**ooo**

**Sheldon Cooper **– Well that was a waste of time.

**Amy Farrah Fowler **– Figured out if you were jealous yet?

**Sheldon Cooper **– I'm not answering this question.

**ooo**

**Sheldon Cooper **– How many Zack Johnson are there in California? That one was already the eleventh.

**Shiny Penny **– Are you looking for "my" Zack?

**Leonard Hofstadter **– "Your" Zack?

**Shiny Penny **– OH MY GOD SHELDON. If you're trying to do what I think you're trying to do I'm gonna HIGH FIVE YOU IN THE FACE WITH A CHAIR.

**Shiny Penny **– Sheldon?

**Shiny Penny **– Answer now.

**Shiny Penny **– SHELDON?

**Leonard Hofstadter **– What do you mean, "your" Zack?

**Shiny Penny **– Oh, drop it Leonard. Your idiot of a best friend is trying to sell his "girl who's a friend but not a girlfriend" as a sex slave.

**Rajesh Koothrappali** – NOOO MY OTP.

**ooo**

**Sheldon Cooper **– Bring it on, Zack Johnson.

**Shiny Penny **– STOP IT YOU WHACK-A-DOODLE.

**Rajesh Koothrappali **– I have to go fight Howard but please don't do anything stupid Sheldon.

**ooo**

**Sheldon Cooper – **Well, for the first time ever, I don't know what to make out of the data collected out of an experiment.

* * *

**A/N: Don't worry Sheldon, _we_ know what's going on in that little head of yours.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for the delay! Had a crazy week with work and when you're done with that sometimes you just want to reblog pictures of Rupert Grint and of cats on tumblr and not write. Happens to me, anyway.**

**This chapter's episodes are _The Justice League Recombination_, _The Bus Pants Utilization_,_ The Love Car Displacement_ and _The Thespian Catalyst_.**

* * *

**Sheldon Cooper **– Infinite Sheldon.

**Amy Farrah Fowler **likes this.

**Shiny Penny **– Do I want to ask?

**Sheldon Cooper **– How should I know? Your mind is really weird, Penny.

**Shiny Penny **– My own mistake. I should have just shut up.

**ooo**

**Sheldon Cooper **and **Zack Johnson **are now friends.

**Shiny Penny **likes this.

**Shiny Penny **– It's nice that you guys are including my boyfriend to your things but seriously I'm not a piece of luggage Zack.

**Zack Johnson **– obvsly ur way 2 ho bag

**Amy Farrah Fowler **– Did I really consider coitus with this man?

**Shiny Penny **– In his defense, he's very good at it.

**ooo**

**Sheldon Cooper **– WONDER WOMAN I HATE YOU.

**Rajesh Koothrappali **– LET ME BE HER! LET ME BE HER!

**Amy Farrah Fowler **– Isn't she one of your most beloved superheroes?

**Sheldon Cooper **– Indeed she is. I'm surprised you remembered that.

**Amy Farrah Fowler **– I listen when you talk, Sheldon. Even if comic books really aren't my thing.

**Rajesh Koothrappali **– LET ME BE HER! LET ME BE HER!

**Amy Farrah Fowler **– What's the matter anyway?

**Sheldon Cooper **– Penny was supposed to be our Wonder Woman for the costume contest tonight, but she's suddenly having a fit and doesn't want to come.

**Rajesh Koothrappali **– AQUAMAN SUCKS MAN.

**Amy Farrah Fowler **– That's a shame. I would offer taking her place, but I'm with my family in Orange County for New Year's Eve.

**Sheldon Cooper **– I thought you weren't into cosplay.

**Amy Farrah Fowler **– I'm not. However, New Year's Eve does call for some whimsy.

**Sheldon Cooper **– Drat! Had I known that before… You'd be a better Wonder Woman than Penny.

**Rajesh Koothrappali **– AND I'D BE EVEN BETTER THAN AMY LET ME HAVE THE ROLE PLEASE.

**ooo**

**Sheldon Cooper **– Leonard is a tyrant.

**Amy Farrah Fowler **likes this.

**Leonard Hofstadter **– Get lost in a black hole.

**Rajesh Koothrappali **– As an astrophysicist, I'm telling you: you don't want this to happen.

**Howard Wolowitz **– Pretty sure I do want Sheldon to get sucked into one of those.

**ooo**

**Sheldon Cooper **– Theremin time.

**Amy Farrah Fowler **likes this.

**Amy Farrah Fowler **– I do like music. Maybe we should consider a sing along night someday? I'll have my harp.

**ooo**

**Sheldon Cooper **– Travel supervising: yet another thing I excel at.

**Amy Farrah Fowler **– I don't agree.

**Sheldon Cooper **– Look, if this is about that Nebraskan waitress's assigned car again… I don't know what to do to punish you but I will find a way.

**Amy Farrah Fowler **– Hear me out, though. If we break down in the middle of nowhere, her Nebraska backwoods skills and brawny hands will give us the best chance to survive in the wild.

**Sheldon Cooper **– Hmmmm… We'll see.

**ooo**

**Shiny Penny **wrote on **Sheldon Cooper**'s wall.

Please I'm sorry take me back to the other car.

**Amy Farrah Fowler **– Missing you, Bestie.

**ooo**

**Sheldon Cooper **- Institute of Interdisciplinary Studies' symposium on the impact of current scientific research on societal interactions, here we are!

**Amy Farrah Fowler, Leonard Hofstadter, Howard Wolowitz, Rajesh Koothrappali **and** Bernadette Rostenkowski **like this.

**Shiny Penny **– Okay where is the spa?

**ooo**

**Sheldon Cooper **– Worst conference ever. Not thanking my friends there.

**ooo**

**Sheldon Cooper **– Guest lecturing for CalTech's doctoral candidates today. Aren't they lucky?

**Amy Farrah Fowler **likes this.

**Amy Farrah Fowler **– I'd like to be here. I'm sure it'll be epic.

**ooo**

**Sheldon Cooper **– Those ungrateful little idiots.

**Howard Wolowitz **likes this.

**Howard Wolowitz **– Could've been worse. They could have done what I've dreamt of doing for years.

**Sheldon Cooper **– And that would be…?

**Leonard Hofstadter **– I can't speak for Howard, of course, but my own answer would be "killing you."

**Howard Wolowitz **– Looks like we have a winner.

**ooo**

**Sheldon Cooper **– Amy's ideas are always very good. They're not the best – those are mine – but they prove very good nonetheless. Too bad the only acting teacher I could find is worthless.

**Amy Farrah Fowler** likes this.

**Amy Farrah Fowler **– While I do appreciate the sentiment, reading your insults to my beautiful Bestie makes me uncomfortable to say the least.

**Shiny Penny **– Aww, thank you Ames :)

**Amy Farrah Fowler **– You're more than welcome, Bestie.

**Shiny Penny – **As for you, Cooper, I'm still doing that because I do need 40 dollars but know that I'm hating you, right now.

**ooo**

**Sheldon Cooper **– Acting sucks.

**Shiny Penny **likes this.

**Amy Farrah Fowler **– As do vacuums and black holes.

**Sheldon Cooper **– L.O.L. You never fail to cheer me up, Amy Farrah Fowler.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading this... thing. All your support is super duper awesome!**

**By the way I tried replacing Chapter 3 so it wouldn't be all bold, but I'm not sure it worked, because it looked perfectly fine in my doc manager thingy.**

**Also it's been brought to my attention that I should get a beta reader because my grammar sucks - I'm not fluent in English, _malheureusement _- so I'm going to do that and ask them to correct these four first chapters and then I'll send them the following chapters, so this fic should hopefully look cleaner soon!**

**And with that I'll shut up. Bye, see you soon!**


End file.
